


Player 0 | Reader-Insert

by heavenly_sleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentions of genocide, No Romance, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has no real age but they're basically a new born, Reader is a parasite, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Secrets, Small mentions of Chara, The set up of a reverse Harem fic without the Harem, The system names you but you still know your name, You meet the bad guys later, but no ones knows because you don't do anything, but not really?, like fresh but not really, reader is the player, you can talk and walk on your own tho, you like angst, you're pretty sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_sleep/pseuds/heavenly_sleep
Summary: A reincarnation fic where you, the player, are brought to a Multiverse. Friends and enemies are all the same, they will pass. But you're going to have a good time playing in their reality.(All relationships will be platonic. Yes there will be hugging and kissing, but understand that homies can kiss homies.)((I originally posted this on Quotev, same name.))
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, platonic relationships only
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Player 0 - Logging On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expect the Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166118) by [kendoe555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoe555/pseuds/kendoe555). 



> The work is not *heavily* inspired by kendoe555 but I can say that they did give me the inspiration so... read it :)

Welcome Newcomer

The system will ask you two questions, please answer honesty.

Let us start easy, 

What’s your name?

|>Y/N|

Entering…

Entering…

Entering…

_ SYSTEM ERROR _

Rebooting…

|>Player 0|

Entering…

SYSTEM COMPLETE

Thank you, let’s move on to some others.

What is your current L.V?

|>1|

Entering…

SYSTEM COMPLETE

...

I thought we asked you to answer honestly?

Please try again, What is your current L.V?

|>2|

Entering…

SYSTEM COMPLETE

Thank you for your cooperation.

The system will now give you some choices. 

Choose wisely.

What is your nẹ̷̟̽͆w soul trait?

R̵̭̗̭̪̃ḛ̴̛̺̗̈́͠d̶͎̦̈́ ̷̘̏̍̎(̶̡̯̑̓D̸̞̫̈́̓ẽ̸̫͙͉̟̃t̵̡́̅͗ë̴̢̦̎̕͝r̷̰͍͑m̷͊͜ì̴͈͕̔̾͠n̴̜a̶̢͐͒ͅt̸̖͔̽̑̄̐ḭ̷̐̆̃͘ö̸̪́̏͜n̷̡͍̒)̷̻̗͓͗͝

Cyan (Patience)

Orange (Bravery)

Blue (Integrity)

Purple (Perseverance)

Green (Kindness)

Yellow (Justice)

Entering…

SYSTEM ERROR

Rebooting…

Could not connect to file

Rebooting…

{Soul_0} File not found: Error 404

It seems the system is having some trouble finding you a soul trait.

We will have to compromise some of your coding for this.

Please stand by…

…

Thank you for your patience.

Alternatives have been added to your stats.

Open Hidden Stats?

>Yes

*Gray soul

*Represents unknown/Magical power

Do not worry. Unless you choose to keep your soul this way, it will slowly develop its own trait.

Now, create your avatar. 

|Species: Human|

|Hair Color: (H/C)|

|Magic Color:  _ ERROR _ |

|Eye Color: (E/C)|

Entering…

Entering…

Entering…

_ SYSTEM ERROR _

{MagicColor_0} File not found: Error 404

Rebooting…

Open file found

Extracting file {Paresite_0}...

Replacing file {Paresite_3}...

Open file?

>Yes

|Species: H̸̺͙̍ù̷͕͙m̵͔͐̋ã̸̝͖n̸̙͎̈́|

|Hair Color: (H/C)|

|Magic Color: Silver|

|Eye Color: (E/C)|

Entering…

SYSTEM COMPLETE

Starting Apparel?

>{Frisk_7}

{Ḩ̴͔̾̆u̵͖̚m̸̝̌̑a̶̹̋͜n̷͍̬͌͗_1}

{Human_2}

{Human_3}

{Human_4}

{Human_5}

{Human_6}

Entering…

SYSTEM COMPLETE

Welcome 

Player 0 to the Omniverse

Have Fun


	2. Figuring Out The “World” Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready buddy, a lot happeneds.

*You awake on a bed of buttercups.

*The air is still

*quiet

*lonely

You have somewhere to be. You don’t know where, yet every nerve in your body is telling you to move. Static spreading through your limbs as you deny the instinct to get up. Instead, you roll over and test your arms. Bending them at the elbows then moving to your knees and copy the motion. You get a good look of your clothing, on you is a soft purple and blue knitted sweater. With it are some jean shorts and yellow rain boots, a classic you think to yourself.

Looking up from the patch of yellow flowers you find only black. If it wasn’t for the soft glow above, you would have thought you closed your eyes. Something in the back of your mind told you this was not normal. You stood up, faintly hearing your steps on the leaves, although the sound was muffled by whatever the “air” here was.

Everywhere you turned was black. Everywhere except for the little patch of grass and flowers, you were standing on. It looked like you were standing in the void. You just stare into the silence, nothing else to do in here really. Suddenly the silence becomes louder, and whispers echo through your head and in your ears.

You’re able to make up a couple more prominent words in the jumbled mess. Such as, “welcome” and “fun”. You whisper back to the voice that being trapped in a black void with nothing more than a few flowers is not your definition of fun and welcoming. The whispers leave you by yourself and you are left to wonder if you offended them...

Either way, your mind was alone once again. Without warning, the soft glow above the flower patch started spreading. You closed your eyes, not ready for the sudden change in light. As the glow reached you, your body became warm, and you could hear the beating of your heart.

Then it stopped as quickly as it started and you were cold again. The cold was uneven this time though. More natural, the ground was harder too. You tried to open your eyes only for your body to fight back. Guiding you to sleep in a place your body was unfamiliar with. Your eyes blurred and you felt your consciousness leave you.

…

The next time you woke up, something soft was felt underneath and on top of you. It was nice. It  _ is  _ nice. You grab it and stuff your face into the soft fabric. Feeling from a more aware perspective your mind latches onto the name of the object, "blanket."

You hum in the back of your throat, perfectly content with falling back asleep when something disturbs you. A few whispering mouths present in the same room. Their voices barely reach you but you can tell they're nervous. The fact comforts you a little, and you find yourself turning your head towards them.

What you see mildly surprises you, it's far from the strangest thing you've seen today. But it's always unnerving to meet the face of death.

Twice.

In front of you are two skeletons. Both stand far from scary, while they resemble a human, the bone structure is far from it. More chunky and, if you dare say, squishy. A feeling of recognization washes over you. You put the few pieces of information you have together, you’re in Undertale. Or a version of Undertale. Now the flowers and void make a lot more sense.

The save screen.

"Hey," You have to hold back a small sadistic smile at the jump the skeletons took. The irony of the situation doesn't miss you. "What happened?" Your hold on the blanket doesn’t drop as you move to sit.

The first skeleton tries to speak but stumbles over the first word. You'll call him Orange for now, at least until you find out which name he took in this multiverse. The second one, who you know to be classic Sans, has a much easier time talking, "A few problems with gods and quantum physics studies. Basically, a few more common Au originals are getting mixed up with my original. We're all working on a way back though so you'll be back to your universe in no time."

He keeps his permit smile on while giving you the brief rundown. You quickly wonder how brief he made it through. Gods? You only knew of a few Gods in the Original Multiverse. “What Gods?”

Orange takes the lead with this question, he must have some personal experiences with them for this sudden change. “The Gods of creation and destruction. Ink and Error, how do you not know them? Who are you?” You let out a sigh at the last question, not quite knowing yourself who you were. Only knowing that the system decided your name for you, Player Zero. Some gut instinct told you to keep that info to yourself. The other half of you just wanted to play on the mysterious role.

“I guess I’ve never paid attention to Multiverse drama. For your second question, call me Zero.” You gave a small smile at the end, hoping they won’t ask anything more specific. Orange let out a sigh, wondering how you had no clue about the literal gods of destruction and creation. Classic just smiled back, “Heh. Guess we should introduce ourselves then huh?”

“That would be nice. I would also like to know how I got here.”

“Sure kiddo, we’ll explain everything downstairs with the others.” Orange turned around and walked out the door not waiting for you to get up. Classic looked at Orange with a sigh and turned back to you. “Sorry, you’re just wearing something quite similar to… someone in his universe. Afraid you might have that problem with a couple of others downstairs too.”

It definitely had something to do with your wonderfully soft sweater, probably the first fallen child from his world. You smiled apologetically, "Well unless we go clothes shopping, I'm afraid this is all I have on me." You haven't checked to see if you had an inventory yet, hopefully, there would be something useful in there. Your stats would also be nice to see.

"No worry's kid. We'll go shopping right after the whole band meets you. Well, we shouldn't make them wait too long. So I'll get on my  _ marrowly _ way, see you down soon." It was hard not to smile at his perfectly timed wink and pun. Your open amusement seemed to calm him down. A small part of you was a little upset that he would be so tense around you, but you could let it go.

When Sans left he thankfully shut the door behind him, now you could figure some stuff out. First, you want to see your stats, most of what the internet told you back home was that everything was about intent. You briefly closed your eyes to block out any distractions and focus your mind on what you want to see. You honestly felt stupid, but you know this is important so you carry on.

It's not until you see a dim warm light through your eyelids that you look. 

"Player 0"

LV 2

HP 24/24

AT 12(0) EXP: 10

DF 10(99) NEXT: 20

WEAPON: ---

ARMOR: “The Locket”

GOLD: 0

You nervously look at your ARMOR stats. You do believe it's supposed to say "Heart Locket" and only give you 15 defense. This wasn't a genocide run after all. You stand a hundred and ten percent sure that this was, and never will be a genocide run. Not in this timeline anyway.

You enter yourself in an encounter, ACT to see a little more deeply into your stats.

* “ZERO” - ATK 12(0) DEF 10(99)

* Be careful

* They have yet to make their decision.

Your stats, the thing everyone can see with a simple ACT, don’t look like they’ll do you any favors in a battle. You groan with your head in your hands before moving on to ITEMS. It’s best to not think of all the possible outcomes in a time like this.

ITEM

STAT

CELL

♥  Note

Empty Book

Phone

* “Note”

* It says “Find someone who can help you.”

* Printed in Arial font. Nothing special.

Note

♥  Empty Book

Phone

* “Empty Book”

* Looks brand new.

Note

Empty Book

♥  Phone

* “Phone”

* Not from this world.

* It’s yours.

The phone felt heavy in your hands, you desperately hoped it works here. Sadly you’ve been up here for too long, the others are waiting for you downstairs. Most likely getting impatient, if you can guess correctly who's down there. You take a deep breath, ignoring the way it makes you a bit hazy, and start walking downstairs.

When you open the door you can hear chatter, you are extremely glad that it all sounds light-hearted. Hopefully, you won't be interrogated too hard, or at all.

"Hey, I would ask what took you so long but I did tell you to take your time so… my bad." Classic spoke out to you from his place on the couch. That looks very comfortable, you take note of the other four on the couch. Orange was sitting next to Classic and on the other side of Orange was, who you guess to be, Red and Lust.

Red looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, trying to fall asleep but too uncomfortable to do so. Lust just held a look of rejection before turning his gaze to you, you gave a polite smile. He quickly returned the favor.

"Ugh- this is the human we've been waiting on!? They hardly look worth our time." A new skeleton entered the room, he looked like Classic but in an edgy, loud, and in your face way. So… Swapfell, and by looking at their clothes you guess that it's swapfell purple. Whatever that’s supposed to mean…

You decide to be bold and actually respond to that comment, despite knowing you will regret it later. “Ugh- this is the skeleton I’m meeting? They hardly look worth my time.”, A few snickers before full on laughing at the glare Swapfell Sans sent their way. You felt a little proud.

Classic spoke over the laughter as he walked over to you, “That is Black, he and his brother Rus are from SwapFell. The other two  _ Edgy _ ones are Red and, heh- Edge. I’m Sans, or Classic if you prefer.” You do prefer that actually, you think to yourself.

“My brother is Papyrus or Creampuff. Then there is Lust, Pink, Dance, Tengo, Blueberry, and Stretch who you met before.” You scanned the room, there was certainly a lot here, not as many as mentioned but a lot. “Wait- You forgot Ink, Dream, and Fresh!” Lust had spoken, surprising you. Fresh’s name caused a small spike of adrenaline that you chose to ignore. You were here with many others, and others meant safety. See you listened in that one health class about public safety.

“My bad, sorry. Now, why don’t you introduce yourself kid? And after that, we can go get you some new clothes.” Black scoffed at that, you heard him mumble about dumb human needing stupid clothes. You had to bite back a laugh to answer properly, “Sure, my name is Zero. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

You got a few murmurs back, lazy skeletons, can't even say hi back properly. At least Classic Sans was putting his all into it. Said skeleton turned back to you, "So clothes then? You can go with anyone… I don't think I can handle any more social events."

You huffed, "Go charge your social battery, I'm sure I'll be fine." Your attention went to the skeletons gathered in the living room as Classic walked away. You were about to ask if anyone would take you when the door handle shook. Soon after three more Sanses walked in Ink, Dream, and… Fresh.


	3. Double But No Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Fresh and Fresh meets you. It goes better than you could have hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Fresh- and his stupid lingo.  
> Also, sorry for the tiny chapter.

Three more Sanes walked in Ink, Dream, and… Fresh.

You two stared at each other for a moment, your mind going back to what the system had told you. Your species file had been replaced with that of a parasite. Parasite 0 replacing the third file. Two other parasites are roaming in this multiverse, and one happens to be standing in front of you. You can feel your flight or flight reflexing kicking in, remembering Fresh’s profile. He kills other parasites to stay alive, meaning you.

The staring continues for a while until you feel the others start to get uncomfortable. Fresh seems to notice it too, there’s too many people to have a “civil” conversation. Fresh walks up to you and starts one anyway, “Man Broski, you gotta bag your face and bounce. It’s tots unrad of you to just hop on in here. You be Clownin if you thinking of doing anything in this here crib.” You could hear the underlying threat in his words, you were a little proud that you could understand him though. In your peripheral vision, you could see the others with visible confusion on their face. ‘Never watched a good 80s or 90s movie then… sad.’

You shook your head with a small laugh, “Nice to meet you too, I’m afraid I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon though man. By the way my name’s Zero, I mean no harm.” You stuck your hand out to get your point across, you did have one killer of a handshake. (It was a good, firm grip- You hadn’t killed anyone with it. At least not yet.)

“Aiight, names Fresh, I’m your cool funky NeighBroHood cool kid.” He grabs your hand and shakes back. After his grin becomes more relaxed, you didn’t even notice it was tense before… “Hello, you’re Zero correct? My name is Dream, and this is Ink. Do you happen to know what A.U you’re from?” Fresh stepped to the side to let Dream talk to you, you had a feeling he already knew a lot about you. But it was safe to say that knowledge went both ways. You also knew a lot about Fresh, he had been your favorite. You just hope you can keep it that way and hopefully be friends.

Forcing Fresh to the back of your mind you made eye contact with Dream. (Socket to eye contact?) “Yeah, you have my name correct. And for your second question…” What were you supposed to say? No, you didn’t have an AU? You don’t know the name of your AU? You… Dream caught your attention again, “Hey, no need to panic.” Silly you, forgetting the guardian of emotions can read emotions… “It’s fine if you don’t have an AU, it just brings a few more questions on how you got here.”

“Heh, that's good, I would like to know about that too…” You shifted your footing, tucking some hair behind your ear. “Uh- So, anything else I need to know?”

Dream looked thoughtful for a second before turning to the group, still sitting down. “You knew them longer, anything that needs clearing up?” Most of them shrugged their shoulders, Stretch politely raised his hand, “The kid said they didn’t know much about the war between Ink and Error. So I guess they don’t know much about the Bad Sanses much either.” Your eyes turned to Blueberry and Fresh, Blueberry (or just Blue, you didn’t quite know which yet) had a few beads of sweat running down his skull. He managed to keep his big smile plastered on despite the worried undertones he was giving off. Fresh just had a stupid grin on his face, telling you he knew.

What did he know? (Probability everything) You had yet to find out, but you wouldn’t mind the drama that was to come with it. Meet and greets were boring anyway, you did already know everyone here. Their many names, their quirks, likes, dislikes, backstories, their many different futures, etc. Maybe you could meet the Bad Guys?

Dream turned to you with Ink walking up behind him, “Do you know who Nightmare’s Gang is?”

You smiled at the mention of them but shook your head. It was a tough subject, one that would most likely reveal what kind of Multiverse you currently resign in. 


End file.
